Amapola
by Rhyannon Eltanin
Summary: Porque un simple gesto, por pequeño que sea: una sonrisa, un abrazo o esa mirada cómplice, pueden cambiarlo todo. Y, quien sabe, quizá puede ser el comienzo de algo mejor.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei._

* * *

**AMAPOLA**

Era un caluroso día de verano y el señor Sesshoumaru seguía una pista de Naraku, así que por el momento había echo detener a sus acompañantes en un claro al lado de un río. Éste no era demasiado ancho pero las aguas eran frescas y tan cristalinas, que podías ver a los peces nadando en él perfectamente; hasta daban ganas de darse un baño. Un poco apartado del río el señor Jaken descansaba recostado en Ah-Un, quien dormía plácidamente sobre el césped. Rin se entretenía recogiendo flores para hacerle un colorido collar al señor Sesshoumaru. Aunque sabía que él no se lo pondría, su orgullo de youkai era demasiado grande, a la pequeña humana eso no le importaba, sólo era una manera de agradecerle que la dejara acompañarlo, cosa que de por si ya la hacía inmensamente feliz.

- ¡Rin-chan! Fíjate que pez más grande acabo de atrapar, creo que ya hay suficiente para el almuerzo – dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa adornando su rostro.

- ¡**Sugoi** Kohaku-kun! – exclamó la niña al ver el ejemplar.

Sí, ahora había un integrante más en el pintoresco grupo y ese era el hermano de la cazademonios que acompañaba al medio hermano del Lord del Oeste. Cuando Rin volteó a ver a Kohaku lo felicitó por su captura, más no pudo evitar que sus mejillas, anteriormente sonrosadas por el calor, adquirieran un tono rojizo que podría rivalizar con el de algunas de las amapolas que sostenía entre sus manos al observar al chico. Y es que él se había quitado la parte superior de la ropa para pescar.

Pero no es que la niña se hubiera fijado en Kohaku, no, simplemente hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con niños de su edad. Además nunca había visto a un niño sin ropa y era vergonzoso. Aunque parecía que Kohaku no le daba importancia, quizá porque era mayor que ella, y seguro que creía que sus motivos eran estúpidos y absurdos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse de alguna forma nerviosa; aun no se había acostumbrado y la incomodaba un poco la presencia del nuevo miembro del grupo.

- ¿Rin-chan no vienes? – la cálida voz del chico la sacó de su ensoñación.

Mientras ella pensaba en lo embarazoso de la situación, el chico se había encargado de preparar una fogata y poner los peces a asarse. La niña se acercó vacilante, pero luego pensó que no valía la pena preocuparse por tonterías, seguramente esa pesada sensación desaparecería sin más, y se sentó decidida a un lado del chico. Mientras el pescado se cocinaba, pudo observar de reojo el semblante tranquilo de Kohaku. Tenía el pelo desordenado y mojado, un brillo divertido y especial en sus ojos marrones y mantenía esa limpia sonrisa que se había instalado en el rostro del muchacho minutos antes, durante la pesca.

Y aun cuando la niña no lo entendía muy bien, sabía que toda esa aparente alegría no era más que una mascara, o quizá más bien una protección para no derrumbarse en cualquier momento y cumplir con el objetivo de derrotar al hanyou Naraku, pues si bien Rin no conocía toda la historia sabía que el chico había matado a su padre y ahora vivía gracias a un fragmento de la esfera que se encontraba en su cuello, cosa que no debía ser para nada agradable. Y por esto, en cierto modo, podía llegar a sentirse identificada con el niño, pues ella intentaba permanecer siempre contenta y alegre, cosa que era mucho más fácil des de que viajaba con el señor Sesshoumaru.

De repente vio que el muchacho se agachaba, arrancaba una pequeña amapola y apartándole suavemente un mechón de pelo le colocaba la roja flor en este a modo de adorno. La niña algo desconcertada por el inesperado acto sólo atinó a parpadear confundida.

- Pareces un poco deprimida Rin-chan – expresó Kohaku.

**- Arigatou** Kohaku-kun, no es nada sólo estaba algo pensativa – la niña le sonrió con agradecimiento a la vez que su rostro volvía a colorearse al percatarse de la cercanía del chico y su amable gesto - ¿Pero porque me has puesto una amapola? – preguntó curiosa.

- Simplemente creí que Rin-chan se vería aun más bonita con una hermosa flor en su pelo, además queda bien con tu kimono – confesó el chico de manera despreocupada, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ante esta declaración la pequeña Rin no pudo librarse de unas molestas y desagradables sensaciones en su estomago. ¿Esto era lo que oía decir a algunas muchachas en su aldea cuando hablaban de mariposas revoloteando? No estaba segura y tampoco lo acababa de entender, pero aunque era incomodo, de alguna manera la hacía sentirse feliz.

Al terminar de comer Kohaku se ofreció a ayudarla en su tarea de recoger flores para el collar, pero ella rehusó con un semblante amable el ofrecimiento del muchacho.

- No hace falta Kohaku-kun. En realidad son un regalo – dijo la niña con algo de nerviosismo.

- ¡Oh! Seguro de que se sentirá muy afortunado aquel al que se las regales – opinó el chico sonriendo alegremente.

- De hecho son para ti Kohaku-kun – susurró Rin deshaciendo un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

Y si bien solo había sido un murmullo, Kohaku la pudo oír perfectamente, y un poco sorprendido notó como en sus mejillas aparecía un tierno sonrojo.

Y en ese instante Rin decidió que haberle ofrecido las flores a Kohaku, en vez de al señor Sesshoumaru, a lo mejor no había sido tan mala idea. Y descubrió que quizá, sólo quizá, no era tan malo darle una oportunidad al chico y que este día que habían pasado sólo era el principio de lo que les quedaba por vivir el uno junto al otro.

Y de repente una corriente de aire desordenó el cabello de los niños y se llevó volando a la amapola, que subía y subía hasta alcanzar el cielo azul, como una promesa de un mañana mejor.

**FIN**

* * *

!Hola¡ Este es el segundo oneshot que publico, esta vez ambientado en Inuyasha. Aunque nunca me había imaginado escribiendo sobre Kohaku y Rin, no sé, simplemente me vino la inspiración quizá. Si me dejais un review ganareis la loteria :) Ojalá fuera cierto, pero no os voy a mentir, solamente me hareis a mi immensamente feliz, ¿que no es suficiente?

Si alguien tiene algun consejo que darme o una crítica, o tan solo opinar que le ha parecido sera bien recibido. Ya sabéis soy nueva en esto y siempre se agradece una opinión ajena.

¡Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo a todos!


End file.
